


茧

by DorothyEyeW



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyEyeW/pseuds/DorothyEyeW
Summary: 开车把我自己都开懵了，前面的都是拍戏片段，其实弟弟一开始就心动啦所以紧张得完全没办法投入，实际上是单纯的演员糕，但是这个角色的性格很难捕捉所以弟弟一边忘了词一边又找不到角色的感觉，哥哥演的角色我没给名字，弟弟演的角色叫Goof（弟弟直播里提到的兄弟哈哈哈我不是恶趣味）临时起意所以感觉写得好乱啊，但是毕竟敲了几个小时我怕明天再看就删掉了所以先发如果有时间想好好写一下这个故事湾仔不秃！
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 3





	茧

一个关于演员的故事

Gulf说不清这是什么感觉，当他拉着男人的手轻抚上自己劲瘦的腰肢时他的双眼有些失神了，微微发颤的双腿告诉他事情不妙，但他还是顺着身体的意思卸了力气放肆地靠在身后男人结实的胸膛上

“想要我吗？”我到底在做什么啊？Gulf不禁想着

“嗯…”  
男人手上的温度突然传到胸前一点时Gulf被吓到了，以至于让他没能收住喉咙深处的一声轻吟，对方显然想直接用行动告诉怀里的小恶魔他的回答

男人的双手开始恶劣地抚弄着Gulf平坦的胸肌，时不时轻轻带过中间一点，不怀好意地挑逗着怀里的人

手指粗糙的质感让Gulf不禁想起自己初中学吉他的经历，刚开始练习不到半个月手就起了茧子，薄薄的茧覆盖住指尖原来的嫩肉，摸起来硬硬的，碰到东西的感觉也和原来不一样，于是男孩就高兴地到处碰触各种不一样的东西，想要更多地感受茧在手上停留的感觉，那时候的自己，真的好单纯…

“这么舒服吗？嗯？”耳边磁性的男性嗓音突然把他拉回现实

专注，要专注啊Gulf！这是难得的机会！要把握住啊！Gulf赶紧把不必要的情绪排开

Red姐怎么教的来着？她说…她说…

对了！

“把身体交出去的同时把心也交出去，我们这一行，每一个动作每一次呼吸都要有意义，不仅仅是做戏给别人看的，如果想让别人感同身受，先让自己走进去。”

我现在是Goof，如果是他现在会怎么做？

“两人刚认识的时候Goof是个享乐主义者……”这是Red姐第一次问他眼中Goof应该是什么样时他自己给的回答

他的一举一动都直接，他的喜怒哀乐他的情欲是外显的，如果要成为他，就要让人心痒，要让人有想要爱的感觉。

让人心痒的感觉吗？

“嗯啊！”男人手上的力气越发大了起来，像是要惩罚Gulf老是走神的坏习惯，把Gulf刺激得微微发抖，连双手都不经意地搭上了男人强壮的臂膀

稍微克制住自己的呻吟，Gulf缓缓开口“是…是啊”说话时轻启朱唇，饱满的果实两次不经意地暴露在浴室的暖光中，腰肢贴着男人的身体微不可察地晃动了几下，透露着一丝欲拒还迎的意思

这是在回应自己刚刚的问题吗？Mew看着镜子里说完话就立刻封住嘴唇不再发出声音的Gulf微微发怔，看来自己今天要被这个小坏蛋戏弄死了

“还想更舒服？”Gulf发誓自己听到的绝对不是问句！惊讶于男人的回答的同时脑子完全没有反应过来男人的动作，幸好身体也没有反应过来，不然就漏了怯了

在这种情况下Gulf几乎是以最快的反应速度接住了Mew这一波攻势，在小Gulf完全被男人掌握住的情形下，勾起嘴角给了对方一个极具挑衅意味的微笑

“呵！”既然这样，那就看看谁更厉害咯

没等男人的手开始撸动，Gulf就难耐地往前耸了耸腰，双手顺着男人精壮的胳膊滑到手背上，用动作催促着男人快点展开下一步行动

这种情况要忍得住那就真是那方面不行了

从Mew的喜好来讲，Gulf的身材长相和声音条条全中，绝对精雕细琢的五官中一双闪着亮光的无辜小鹿眼让人初见就惊为天人，常年运动让他的身上没有一丝多余的赘肉，不知道是不是体质问题，在球场上自由驰骋并没有让他腿部的肌肉线条呈现任何过于突兀的不匀称感，反倒是练成了芭蕾舞女演员一般柔和的双腿曲线，细长而不失力量感，明明很高骨架却小自己一号，轻轻松松就能把人带进怀里搂住，就连皮肤也像上乘蜂蜜一般亮眼得恰到好处，被欺负时发出的奶油般甜腻的呻吟更是让人招架不住，Mew这辈子第一次产生了无论如何都要占有一个人的冲动

“嗯哈……嗯”Gulf不知道原来让另一个男人帮自己释放远比一个人对着视频强行通顶要舒服和容易，并且更刺激

男人厚实的手掌和坚硬的手茧与自己不同，下身那块脆弱的软肉在对方手里完全丧失了防御力，又红又涨叫嚣着想要释放，指尖时不时在顶端用力地摩擦两下，透明的液体就不受控制地往外渗，连带着整个身体都难耐地在男人怀里轻轻抽动……早知道坚持把吉他学下去了，该死！

“嗯啊！……哈嗯！”Gulf感觉自己快要到顶了，身体里的血液迅速流动，连四肢都不可控地紧绷着

“要……我要……哼啊！”如果是Goof，一定会直接告诉对方他要射了，虽然这对真正的Gulf来说是羞于启齿的话，但他现在是Goof，理所当然要说出来

但男人恶劣的性格还是毫不吝啬地在Gulf到达顶端的前一刻展现出来了

“想射吗？嗯？”Mew用手指轻轻堵住了Gulf前端的小口

恶劣！太恶劣了！

Gulf快被这种要到不到的快感折磨疯了，他知道自己现在一定红得像只虾！

“嗯！想……想射”不就是服软吗，身体的快乐对Goof来说是第一位，表达自己的欲望去迎接本该属于自己的快感也是理所应当！

“那……”Mew欣赏着镜子里Gulf沉迷于快感的迷离眼神，感觉自己双腿间的东西又硬了几分“求我吧。”

Gulf人生过去的22年里一直都中规中矩，大学同学们一起在宿舍看片的时候他总是缺席的，就连跟正在交往的女朋友也不会营造多有情趣的氛围，往往就是感觉来了就上了，这种性爱过程中的言语调趣对他来说太陌生也太羞耻了

他想伸手把男人推开，但是……

Mew停下手上的动作，眼神不可动摇地紧盯着镜子里被情欲刺激得全身通红的人，Gulf也不甘示弱地看了回去，他知道，自己在男人眼里看见的东西，也是自己正渴求的

他微微抬头将脖颈完全暴露在灯光下“求……求你……帮Goof射吧！”甚至在开口时往后轻蹭着Mew发烫的硬物

操！Mew在心里骂了一句脏话，重新开始手里的动作，比之前更加专注也更富技巧，没两下就让怀里的人泄得自己满手都是

“呃啊！嗯……啊！”高潮的一刻Gulf的脑子一片空白，双眼好像突然被刺眼的光芒完全覆盖，高潮伴随的肌肉痉挛带动身体剧烈颤动了一阵，随即脱力地靠回了男人的怀里

“是不是太快了点？”Mew玩弄着手里的浊液又开始调笑怀里的人

“还不是因为你的手太舒服了。”Gulf转头一边亲吻着男人的下巴一边娇嗔地抱怨着“还有啊，人家后面还空着呢。”说着还用力往Mew的东西上撞了两下

“呵，Goof喜欢的东西怎么会有人不知道呢？”这时候也不知道是谁的言语更加恶劣一些，不过就从动作上来说，无疑是Mew赢了

因为在听到Gulf言语挑衅的一瞬间，Mew就扶着怀里人的肩膀把他的上半身重重地按在了大理石材质的洗手池上，当刚刚高潮完滚烫的肌肤突然贴上冰凉的石板时，他知道自己的挑衅算是成功了，不过冰凉的刺激还是让他没忍住轻呼了一口气

男人一只手按着Gulf，另一只手探到他身后那块私密的领域，调戏般在入口处打着圈，Gulf刚刚释放的浓稠液体此时也被恶意地涂抹在穴口处，无意识地透露着一种侵犯感

直到Gulf受不了暧昧的氛围轻轻晃了晃腰肢迎合Mew手指的动作，男人这才心满意足地将手指探进了紧闭的穴口

Gulf的身体很漂亮，Mew是真的这么认为，并且这种漂亮是从内到外的，健康的肤色下藏着的花瓣是粉色的，随着Mew手指的抽动不时露出一点嫩肉，太可爱了

“嗯……”当然了，那一阵阵的奶甜呻吟是最可爱的……淫荡的身体配上意外纯情的声音

Mew觉得Gulf就是上天赐给他的宝藏，总有惊喜的地方等待他发掘

不过现在他有一个最想发掘的东西

虽然自己已经硬得发疼，他还是不想让Gulf第一次跟自己做就受伤，可能还有一些别的想法，不过现在他可没时间去细想

“马上就让你舒服。”Mew的两根手指在Gulf的身体里有节奏地进出着，探到深处再微微弯曲，就这样往未知探索着，Gulf不知道这是什么感觉，但是自己确实有些心跳加速

“啊！”Gulf一直没有抑制自己声音的意思，但这一声惊叫还是让两个人都发现了不同，Mew自然不会放过调戏他的机会

“这里吗？”迅速又加入了一根手指恶意地顶弄着Gulf体内那个不一样的凸起

“啊哈！嗯啊！…嗯……”密集的攻击让Gulf连酝酿好的情色话语都说不出来了，只能大声地惊叫着，嘴里的鲜红果实伴随着叫声不停地吐露着，被男人掰过下巴伺机含住，连带着甜腻的呻吟都吞吃入腹

直到吻得身下人无法呼吸而抬手推拒，Mew才不情不愿地松开了唇，真的太甜了

Gulf用手臂轻轻隔开火热男人的胸膛，一只手撑住身前的镜子，另一只手绕到身后拉开一侧臀瓣让身后的小穴尽可能地暴露在男人的视野中

“快点进来…”

Mew早就忍不下去了，拽下腰间的浴巾扶住身下坚挺的巨物，挺身往Gulf体内送去

“啊！”好痛…Gulf没想到他真的一下捅到底，整个身子都被顶得向前倾，本来在身后的手为了保持平衡只能收回胸前努力地撑着镜子以防自己撞到

真的太疼了，疼得连脑袋都在嗡嗡地叫，这还是认真做了扩张的呢…

Mew明显感觉到了他的不适，因为在自己侵入到底的一瞬间，身下人的甬道剧烈收缩了一下，把自己的东西死死地缴住了

“Goof里面好紧啊。”

真的太超出了……Gulf努力想从痛感中抽离出来，但是太困难了，他现在疼得直哼哼

如果是Goof会怎么做……

“哈啊！哥的那里…好大啊…嗯…哈啊…捅得Goof好舒服…啊！”真是在玩火

这么赤裸裸的勾引换来的无疑是一阵疯狂的顶弄，漂亮的小嘴一下子失了言语的能力，只剩下一声高过一声的尖叫直冲头顶

没过多久，原本忍着痛的尖叫就变成了鼻腔溢出的曼妙呻吟，Mew觉得他们的身体真的契合极了，他过去的床伴很少有人能这么快适应他的大小，而Gulf的肉穴就像是一副结实的好锁，现在正应着他这把钥匙的形状打开

“哥哥的东西在我里面…嗯啊…好像满了”看懂男人的想法，Gulf坏心地靠到身后，拉过Mew的手环抱住自己的腰，让他的手掌紧紧贴着自己的肚子。

本来小腹就平坦的男孩今天还饿着肚子，不需要用力下压就能透过皮肉感觉到里面的东西正在有节奏地抽动着

就算是Mew也受不了这种刺激，用力固定住男孩的腰不让他逃跑，马上开始更加卖力地顶弄

“啊啊啊！…哈啊！还要，再深一点！”Gulf开始不要命地叫喊着向Mew索取更高的温度，灭顶的快感将两人一同淹没，很快耳朵里只剩下了对方致命的低吼和娇喘

“你喜欢我吗？”在高潮前Gulf好像听到男人这么问，这次是真的问句……然后…他就什么都不知道了

洗手间里突然安静下来

“CUT!这条过了！”

导演慢半拍的喊停让在场的工作人员们突然从极致的暧昧气氛跳了出来

直到Mew轻松地放开怀里的人，Mew的助理才赶紧上前给他披上浴袍

“你们俩这场表现太好了！”导演对走过来一起回审刚刚那个片段的Mew称赞道

“嗯，那就好。”Mew紧紧地盯着屏幕，好像在找什么东西，随后抬头看了一眼正在披衣服的Gulf，微不可察地笑了

“喝点水吧！”Gulf接过工作人员递过来的一次性纸杯，有点甜…为什么要加葡萄糖啦…

他在心里苦笑着摇了摇头，明明就只是演戏没真的做…大家干嘛这么紧张…

这是唯一一场拍完后大家都紧张兮兮地看着他的戏，也是为数不多的一场一遍过的戏

虽然…

“你们两个臭小子，我辛辛苦苦写的剧本你们倒是给我照着演啊！”是Mimi姐

实际上开拍的时候他真的一句词都不记得了，要不是Mew带着他今天这场戏肯定拍不完，幸好Mew临时发挥了一句把他带回来了，不过还是错了好多词…本来都准备好挨骂了，结果导演竟然说可以…

“算了，还好你们感觉挺到位的，我估计要让你再重拍舌头肯定都捋不直了…”姐恨铁不成钢地用厚厚的剧本敲了敲Gulf的头

虽然不想承认，但刚刚那种氛围真的太难熬了

明明两个人都戴了护具没有真碰上，怎么就流了这么多汗…一定是房间里人太多了所以热的！可是差点起了反应怎么回事啊，幸好因为害怕被发现所以吓软了，不然这剧可拍不下去了…

啊！小糕！振作一点！

“喂！Gulf！你再捏纸杯的话水要漫出来啦！”

“啊？哦！对不起对不起！”急急忙忙把水喝完，Gulf起身向洗手间走去

“呼…差点出大事…”男孩转过身把门轻轻带上

“出什么事？”突然出现的男声把Gulf吓得一激灵，不过这声音太熟悉了，刚刚还在自己耳边吹风呢，说起来自己应该是心虚更多一点“没！没什么…”

Mew本来只是进来洗个手所以没关门，没想到小迷糊连这么大个人都看不见

“哦？下次进洗手间记得看看有没有人。”说完便不再逗留，走上前开门要出去

但是…他又把Gulf吓到了

因为心虚Gulf一直紧张地抓着门把，Mew甚至都没提醒他，只是轻轻地把他抓住门把的手覆盖住，然后握紧，向左一拧…头也不回地出了门

心跳好快……  
啊！！！我到底为什么要接这部戏！Gulf看着镜子里的红虾子无声尖叫

**Author's Note:**

> 开车把我自己都开懵了，前面的都是拍戏片段，其实弟弟一开始就心动啦所以紧张得完全没办法投入，实际上是单纯的演员糕，但是这个角色的性格很难捕捉所以弟弟一边忘了词一边又找不到角色的感觉，哥哥演的角色我没给名字，弟弟演的角色叫Goof（弟弟直播里提到的兄弟哈哈哈我不是恶趣味）  
> 临时起意所以感觉写得好乱啊，但是毕竟敲了几个小时我怕明天再看就删掉了所以先发  
> 如果有时间想好好写一下这个故事
> 
> 湾仔不秃！


End file.
